


New Years Blues

by zzoaozz



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a single image from the comic book.  Beast is sitting on a couch  holding a remote control in his foot and watching the ball drop on television on New Years Eve.   There are snacks scattered on the floor around him and he is looking depressed and pondering why he is alone on New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Blues

Hank flipped through the channels holding the remote in his long prehensile toes. "Nothing on but old romantic movies and people celebrating the New Year without me." He sighed, "How unlike me, angsting and feeling sorry for myself like one of the children away from home for the first time." 

"People will think you've lost it, talking to yourself in a dark room."

The voice from behind the couch was deep and smooth, cultured and more than a little amused. McCoy actually jumped, "make a little noise next time, my friend. It  
would be rather embarrassing for a renowned doctor-cum-hero to die of cardiac arrest on his own sofa in front of the telly." 

Angel laughed, a good sound, one that warmed his heart just a little. There had been so little cause for cheerfulness in the X-Mansion of late. He looked up as the tall, winged mutant leaned down setting a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the snack and can littered floor in front of the couch. He sat in the way that always struck the doctor as almost magical, a lifting and settling of the huge, snowy wings as he seemed to fold down bonelessly beneath them. 

"I would assume by the casual attire you decided not to join the others in Time Square?" Angel wore soft, well worn looking jeans that clung to his hips for dear life and nothing else, he was bare-footed and bare-chested and his long blond hair hung in loose waves that looked slightly damp. 

"No I decided I would rather come spend the night with you, Henry. If you don't mind, of course. If I'm interrupting your angsting, I could go." His voice was definitely teasing now and a sly smile curled his lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Actually, I could use the company, Warren."

"Me too." 

Hank tilted his head, "something wrong?" 

"No, not at all. I am afraid I was angsting too. I took a shower, got dressed, got undressed, went for a fly, got dressed, got undressed and came looking for you."

McCoy laughed, "that did not sound quite right, you know. You surely did not actually go flying naked." 

Warren gave him a unreadable look then changed the subject . "You really aren't actually watching Shaft are you?" 

"No, I was just flipping the channels, feel free to..." he trailed off as Warren leaned over his bare legs actually draping his body across them to delicately flip the up button on the remote. His right wing lowered in front of him to hang down to the floor dangerously close to a bowl of popcorn. Hair clung to his calves where it spilled around them. He was treated to a view of the creamy stretch of skin between  
his wings that began at a long, graceful neck and traveled down the curve of the spine to the small of his back. 

"Am I too heavy?" Warren asked as he rested his chin on the top of a blue foot and scrolled through the channels. 

"No, you don't weight a hundred pounds soaking wet." He swallowed fighting the urge to stroke that secret expanse of flesh. 

"You are my physician, you know very well I do." 

"I've told you How many times you need to eat more? You have a very high metabolism. If you don't keep your weight up a little better, I'll have to ask Charles to ground you." He felt Warren stiffen and the wings rose in what he took to be a defensive gesture. 

"Would you do that to me Henry?" 

His voice held so much real fear and a sharp edge of panic that he could not help resting his hand on his back rubbing it in easy circles soothing him. 

"Shh, not unless your life depended on it, Angel." He rubbed the silky skin reassuringly, "I don't know why I should expect you to do what none of the rest of us will. You will push yourself as hard and fast as you can until you crash and burn just like X-Men always do." 

"So will you."

"Yes. I suppose I will, no X-man has ever died of old age, have they?" 

"Your hand feels wonderful." Another change of subject, but a needed one or the blues would creep back up sinking into their hearts and souls like a poisonous shadow. 

He looked down at the dark blue, clawed hand moving over the pale skin and felt another wave of sadness. 

"Are you being blue, Henry?" 

"I'm always blue my winged friend."

"You are being purposefully literal."

"I am known for that, am I not?"

"You are also known for sitting along worrying in the darkness over what you cannot control. So take a break." Warren answered lightly. "Let's drink champagne and bring in the new year the right way." 

"That sounds like a good idea, and if I may ask, haven't you already seen Thirteenth Warrior?"

"Many, many times."

"I never had you figured for the fantasy action movie type."

"There's action in there?" 

"Y-e-s. If that isn't what you enjoy about it why are you watching it?"

"Ibn and Edgtho and Herger." 

"What?" 

"Banderas, that dark haired man who is the tracker, and that blonde who speaks Latin." 

"You are lying half naked in my equally half naked lap watching a movie because you like three of the guys in it? Should I be concerned?" 

He was teasing but Warren's voice sounded serious when he answered, "maybe. It depends on what you are concerned I might do.." 

His hand stilled for a moment then resumed stroking his fingers along the warm skin. He did not know how to answer that so he took the coward's way out and stayed silent. After a few moment, he felt Angel shift. Strong hands with long slender fingers rested on his knees as he pushed up off of the fur covered mutant. Hank pulled his hand away reluctantly. He hated that he had ruined the moment with his lack of social skills. He was not even sure how to go about apologizing without looking like an idiot.

Apparently, Warren had other things in mind though. He grabbed the champagne bottle and expertly uncorked it pouring into two relatively clean glasses and handing one to his companion.

"It isn't midnight yet." Henry smiled as he took the glass.

"So don't turn into a pumpkin."

"I would make a pretty odd looking pumpkin."

"Here's to a better year to come and furry blue pumpkins." He raised his glass and waited for McCoy to bring his glass up to meet it. 

"Amen, my friend, a better year for us all." he tipped his cup into Warren's and took a long sip of the drink. It was good, sweet, crisp, and high quality. He was certain without looking at the label that it would not have a bright red sticker from the package store on it. "Marvelous!"

"You get only the best when a Worthington wines, dines, and sixty-nine's you," the smooth voice was almost a purr. 

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you were flirting with me, Warren."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Sky blue eyes regarded him seriously.

"Why would you?" he blurted honestly.

"Henry, you are intelligent, literate, compassionate, and quite handsome. A lot of people flirt with you. You are just oblivious to it most of the time."

"You're making fun of me?" He asked slowly puzzled. 

"Never."

Henry set his glass down and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He almost stopped breathing when Warren closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. He realized only when they pulled away that he had not responded. With a touch of what he hoped did not look like desperation, he followed recapturing them in a deeper, mutual kiss. Warren's hand cupped his cheek a moment then slid up into his hair pulling his head closer even as he moved to gather the lovely blonde into his arms. 

Angel melted into the kiss sliding back into McCoy's lap and straddling his powerful thighs. He had astounding balance and Hank had equally amazing agility, it was almost a dance as they moved together pressing their bodies as close as they could. 

Henry's lips parted and he dipped his tongue inside tasting champagne first then the man he had wanted so long. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and moved his wings lightly with his growing arousal stroking the long primaries along the silky fur of his legs. 

Hank pulled away breathing hard, "oh my stars." 

Warren laughed softly. "Was that a bit more to the point doctor?" 

He chuckled shyly, "Perhaps, I should pay more attention." 

"What time is?" Warren reached over his shoulder tilting up the clock radio. He took the remote, still clasped by a blue foot and turned back to where they were counting down the end of the year. "Five minutes and twenty seconds, you know they say whatever you are doing at the stroke of midnight, you will do throughout the coming year." 

Hank stood up wrapping his arms around Warren and lifting him. "So if I haul you away to my bed right now?"

"Sounds like the start of a happy new year to me." 

"You're sure you want me?" 

Warren laughed, "hmm, maybe I have a crush on some other blue furry mutant around here. I guess I should go ask Nightcrawler."

"Later, we're down to five minutes." 

"Bed, Henry." He pointed with a grin.

Jubilee bounced through the mansion on a cappuccino high. It was her first time being allowed to attend the celebration in the Square and she was still tanked. She raced down to the med lab and threw the door open expecting to find McCoy in front of the TV. She popped her gum puzzled then saw the door to his bedroom was ajar. 

She crept in quietly not wanting to wake him if he was asleep and cried out when she saw him sprawled on his back asleep with none other than Warren draped across  
him. A strategically placed wing hid anything interesting on Hank's body, but she was treated to a fine view of Warren's much lusted after bottom. 

"Oh this is totally not fair. Every gorgeous man in this house is gay or taken. I'm like totally doomed." 

Hank sat up abruptly taking in Jubilee and snagging a comforter over his new lover with enviable speed. "Jubilation!"

"Sorry Hank, so are you two together-together or just doing the do? I wish had my camera, that is so cute. Who was on top?"

She ducked a barrage of thrown pillows running for the door and grinning like a maniac as she heard Warren laughing uproariously.


End file.
